Princess Awakens battles from light to Darkness
by BbyBella
Summary: Will bella survive the betrayal or the suffering of a family one she hold dear to heart . Will she take her place with her fellow children and take her place thy high lady , queen and can she find her mates or will she give herself to the darkness  prince
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella's POV:

I was puzzled why was Jacob still here, I was a vampire , a Cold One , his enemie the very thing hate . He tried so hard to prevent me from choosing this life , so why

was he still here. So I was puzzled over it. I look at him but he wasent looking at me instead he was looking at my daughter with an intense gaze, It could not be

misinterpeted it was like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.

**" No" **I gasped

Suddenly everything went into slow motion .

Jasper clentched his teeth togther, and looked like he was trying to control himself from killing someone, because of my emotions ' I was feeling murderous.

Edward wrapped his arms securley preventing me from moving . Jacob had Renesmee out of my arms. I let out a dangerous growl at him.

**Give me my daughter now ! you filth! Before you wont see the light of day .**

No Bella. I'm sorry but no, you might hurt her. And if you do I won't promise anything . Jacob growled

Edward hissed at Jacob and said : Just because I understand, it dosen't mean I won't throw you out .

No one notice that I was trembling I felt a pain at where my none-beating heart was . Jasper snap his head towards so quick you would think it hurt .

" **Bella"** he whispered. I looked at him straight in the eye I don't know why I was gonna say this but I did.

**" Major" **please take Renesmee.

Jasper looked shock for a few seconds thencomplied , I could tell he somehow switch into major mode he was no longer himself but the " **The God of War"** His stance was more of a leader and everyone stood still . I don't know how I knew when he switch into major or how I knew his title , I just knew .

Jacob hesitated but then gave Renesmee to Japer. Edward was still preventing me from moving so I said: Edward I realy don't wan't to hurt you, **so please let go of me! **Edward complied but stood in front of Renesmee.

**Oh Mutt tell me you didn't. I snarled **

Jacob started to slowly back away with his hands up trying to reason with me

**She is mine.**

I can share . Jacob said

**, my Daughter mine . I held her for minute and you think you have some wolfish claim over her .**

**How dare you. Do you think you had the right to take her from me . she does not belong to you . You stupid mutt **

Jacobe retreated across the lawn.

**How dare you imprint on my baby, have you lost you god forsaken mind. **

**Bella it was involuntar! and looke how your talking about her she not a possesion**.

Then as he took another step back he wasent alone anymore, two huge wolves reappeared flanking him . then Leah took a stepp toward me and snap at me

I let out a fearsome snarl at her and smirked when she flinch .

"Leah back off" . Jacod told her

Bella come on just try to listen to me.

"**Why should I listen" **

_**~Skip to where bella is about to lunged but differn't ~**_

Suddenly all I saw was red haze , my thoughts were jumbled all I could feel was fury just fury nothing I could was somoen saying " kill, kill , kill the one who threatens you, the shapshifter they wants to mark what is yours . kill him faithfull one you are the master kill him he threatens you.

That was all I heard. I felt my musel tense before I was about to lunge aim for his throat when I heard a small voice that made me pause mid step.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Authors note:

hey everybody I hope you guys like it so far I dont mean to be mean by ending it right there I just have to decide how it gonna go . and if there are any spelling mistakes im sorry , And for this I dont know for shure if bellas gonna stay with edward or not so I might put up a poll for bella mate and if you dont like none of the canidates just pm me on who would you like. and I realy hope you guys like this story.

an another thing for my other story Hell on Earth I will be continue ing that story Its just I been busy with all the studying and choosing a new high skewl . and for my other story I dont know if I should continue it but I have the other chapter on my mind already I just wanna hurry up and do it but I'm looking for a beta that loves bella and aro fanfiction . so if intrested pm me. and Im looking for any one that likes harry potter I have a good story that might work out so again if Intrested pm me... By


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Awakens battles from light to darkness

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV:

"Stop, leave my Jacob alone"

My vision became clear but the haze was still there. I look to where the voice came from and could not contain my shock it was from my daughter. I let out a growl when I realized what her words meant and then I spoke with anger, "I will not stop, he deserves to be hurt he has laid claim on you when he should have not, you are my daughter, my child, **Your Mine!**" I could see the haze coming back and I felt anger course my body, my body felt different the thoughts in my head made me cringe. I look towards the Major and met his stare and said, "**Major take my daughter out of here… Now!" **I watched as everyone stood frozen as the one they knew as Jasper took a step to leave.

"Jasper don't you dare move she is my imprint, you can't do this"

I growled as I heard this, it reminded me why I was furious in the first place, so I turned back around to face Jacob, **the MUTT**. As I glared at him I took a step forward and I heard Jasper but it wasn't exactly him, the Major was speaking , "Jasper** is no longer here your abdominal filth; and don't you ever command me to do anything or you'll wish you have never been born!" **Then suddenly I saw red as Jacob said his next words, "I don't care who you are, give me my Nessie back." I let out a territorial growl and lunge at Jacob who was in shocked at my attack.

Jasper's POV:

I stood in the shadows as everyone watch Bella like a hawk, didn't they see how in control she was, even if she wasn't in control she wouldn't have attack Renneseme never; due to the fact that if she laid eyes on daughter her vampire self would recognize the child and would do anything to protect it. The rest of the family should be really worried about how she is going to react to Jacob. That I would love to see. I closed my eyes for a second and checked everyone's feelings; Carlisle was feeling curiosity "Of course" Esme was feeling content, but a pinch of worry, Rosalie calm, but protective, Emmett was weary but protective, Alice was the same chirpy, but for some reason I could feel worry from her. I looked over to wear Jacob was and felt my self tense a little he was oozing worry but what was absolutely weird was that I really couldn't tell what he was feeling, that worried me.

I shook my head and paid attention to what was happening, and I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me, Bella, sweet Bella was oozing complete utter happiness as she stared at her daughter. I continue to watch everybody else and Bella; I could tell Bella was getting aggravated about Jacobs crowding her and then I felt her aggravation turn into curiosity for a few seconds as I was about to take a step forward, when I felt her realization and then all of a sudden I was hit with very strong murderous feelings I looked for the source of it and couldn't believe it was coming from Bella. I clenched my teeth together as another strong wave of her emotions racked my body. I tried to gain control of my feelings separating them from Bella's. I could feel my monster inside me growl at what was happening, Jacob had ripped Renneseme from Bella's arms and had just threatened Bella, I couldn't understand why he was acting like this, I looked to the rest of the family and they were in the side line waiting to see if they needed to step in. As I took a closer look at Bella I let out a gasp as I saw her eyes, they seemed to be a blazed. I looked to signal the rest of them about Bella when the Beast inside me roared it took me by surprised and I could feel my self losing control, suddenly I was hit with pain like no other, and I heard a whimper , I snapped my head to the sound and I was meet with Bella's blazing eyes. As I looked at Bella I called her name and her replied shocked me to my core "**AN: In this story Bella was never told entirely about Jasper whole past." **She had just called me Major, a name that I hadn't been called in centuries, I felt something inside me snapped and then I felt the beast, the Major taking over and I could do nothing to stop it , then everything went black.

Bella's POV

I could feel the Mutt struggle beneath me, trying to get out of my hold but it was no use I could feel two other presence coming near me and I growled out at them in warning, I tighten my grip around the mutts neck making sure he had very little air to breath. I could hear people calling my name but I ignored them they were no threat, I had the threat in my hands. I let out another growl as I smelled my daughters sent on him and it made me snap. I look at the mutt in the eye and saw fear in them I leaned in and whispered into his ear and said, "My daughter will never be yours she is my daughter, she will never be yours, and do you have any idea what you are doing, what you doing to me." And with that I leaned in closer and was about bite down at his jugular when I felt immense pain hit my body and then I was thrown back to center of the yard. I let out a blood curling scream when another painful wave hit me. I could feel my whole body twitch once the pain was gone, I tried to get up but with to no use. I could not move it was like something was keeping me there, once again I was suddenly hit with another painful wave. "Bella" I heard my name being shouted. I could feel two other presence coming near me; I knew they meant no harm, and as they came closer the pain became dull. I then felt two sets of hands on me trying to calm me and it seemed to be working, I tried to stand up but could not once more.

As I was starting to relax; I opened my eyes and met the Major's eyes and Carlisle's whose eyes to my surprise looked completely black. They both let out a purr once they saw me open my eyes; I raised my hand and touched both of their faces and this time I stood up with them by my side. I kissed both of them, on the cheeks and whispered my gratitude. I looked towards my prey, and let out a growl when he was not there I looked towards the house and hiss at the sight that met me; the mutt was there holding on to my daughter. I let out a growl at him and said, "What the hell do you think your doing, can't you take a hint, you are not to go near my daughter." The mutt looked at me and said, "Bella what is wrong with you, you almost killed me, and you can't take me away from her, you can't, it will kill me and you don't want that." I took a step closer smirking and said, "And who says I wasn't trying to, I would have succeeded in…" I was caught off in mid sentence when someone said, "Bella love, stop you don't know what you're doing, you have to relax this is not you, I know this is hard to adjust so just relax. I know you're very angry at Jacob but, it's not his fault and don't think that I'm okay with this because I'm not, look at Nessie …"

He trailed of as I hissed at him and said, "What did you call her!" Edward looked frighten and was about to reply but was cut, "Bella that name you gave her is a bit of a mouthful" I glared at the mutt and my angered boiled and said, "And what gives you the right to changer her name she is **My Daughter**, you deranged **mutt!"** The little Alice looked disturbed by this and so did Esme. Alice looked at Jasper and said, "Honey I think Bella needs to relax why don't you calm her." Esme also agreed with this and said, "Bella sweetie you really need to relax, your going a little overboard." The major looked at Alice chuckling and said, "I'm not your **Honey, so get that straight." **


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Awakens battles from light to darkness

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV:

"Stop, leave my Jacob alone"

My vision became clear but the haze was still there. I look to where the voice came from and could not contain my shock it was from my daughter. I let out a growl when I realized what her words meant and then I spoke with anger, "I will not stop, and he deserves to be hurt he has laid claim on you when he should have not, you are my daughter, my child, **Your Mine!**" I could see the haze coming back and I felt anger course my body, my body felt different the thoughts in my head made me cringe. I look towards the Major and met his stare and said, "**Major take my daughter out of here… Now!" **I watched, as everyone stood frozen as the one they knew as Jasper took a step to leave.

"Jasper don't you dare move she is my imprint, you can't do this"

I growled as I heard this, it reminded me why I was furious in the first place, so I turned back around to face Jacob, **the MUTT**. As I glared at him I took a step forward and I heard Jasper but it wasn't exactly him, the Major was speaking, "Jasper** is no longer here your abdominal filth; and don't you ever command me to do anything or you'll wish you have never been born!" **Then suddenly I saw red as Jacob said his next words, "I don't care who you are, give me my Nessie back." I let out a territorial growl and lunge at Jacob who was in shocked at my attack.

Jasper's POV:

I stood in the shadows as everyone watch Bella like a hawk, didn't they see how in control she was, even if she wasn't in control she wouldn't have attack Renneseme never; due to the fact that if she laid eyes on daughter her vampire self would recognize the child and would do anything to protect it. The rest of the family should be really worried about how she is going to react to Jacob. That I would love to see. I closed my eyes for a second and checked everyone's feelings; Carlisle was feeling curiosity "Of course" Esme was feeling content, but a pinch of worry, Rosalie calm, but protective, Emmett was weary but protective, Alice was the same chirpy, but for some reason I could feel worry from her. I looked over to wear Jacob was and felt my self tense a little he was oozing worry but what was absolutely weird was that I really couldn't tell what he was feeling, that worried me.

I shook my head and paid attention to what was happening, and I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me, Bella, sweet Bella was oozing complete utter happiness as she stared at her daughter. I continue to watch everybody else and Bella; I could tell Bella was getting aggravated about Jacobs crowding her and then I felt her aggravation turn into curiosity for a few seconds as I was about to take a step forward, when I felt her realization and then all of a sudden I was hit with very strong murderous feelings I looked for the source of it and couldn't believe it was coming from Bella. I clenched my teeth together as another strong wave of her emotions racked my body. I tried to gain control of my feelings separating them from Bella's. I could feel my monster inside me growl at what was happening, Jacob had ripped Renneseme from Bella's arms and had just threatened Bella, I couldn't understand why he was acting like this, I looked to the rest of the family and they were in the side line waiting to see if they needed to step in. As I took a closer look at Bella I let out a gasp as I saw her eyes, they seemed to be a blazed. I looked to signal the rest of them about Bella when the Beast inside me roared it took me by surprised and I could feel my self losing control, suddenly I was hit with pain like no other, and I heard a whimper, I snapped my head to the sound and I was meet with Bella's blazing eyes. As I looked at Bella I called her name and her reply shocked me to my core "**AN: In this story Bella was never told entirely about Jasper whole past." **She had just called me Major, a name that I hadn't been called in centuries, I felt something inside me snapped and then I felt the beast, the Major taking over and I could do nothing to stop it, then everything went black.

Bella's POV

I could feel the Mutt struggle beneath me, trying to get out of my hold but it was no use I could feel two other presence coming near me and I growled out at them in warning, I tighten my grip around the mutts neck making sure he had very little air to breath. I could hear people calling my name but I ignored them they were no threat; I had the threat in my hands. I let out another growl, as I smelled my daughters sent on him and it made me snap. I looked at the mutt in the eye and saw fear in them I leaned in and whispered into his ear and said, "My daughter will never be yours she is my daughter, she will never be yours, and do you have any idea what you are doing, what you doing to me." And with that I leaned in closer and was about bite down at his jugular when I felt immense pain hit my body and then I was thrown back to center of the yard. I let out a blood curling scream when another painful wave hit me. I could feel my whole body twitch once the pain was gone, I tried to get up but with no use. I could not move it was like something was keeping me there, once again I was suddenly hit with another painful wave. "Bella" I heard my name being shouted. I could feel two other presences coming near me; I knew they meant no harm, and as they came closer the pain became dull. I then felt two sets of hands on me trying to calm me and it seemed to be working; I tried to stand up but could not once more.

As I was starting to relax, I opened my eyes and met the Major's eyes and Carlisle's whose eyes to my surprise looked completely black. They both let out a purr once they saw me open my eyes; I raised my hand and touched both of their faces and this time I stood up with them by my side. I kissed both of them, on the cheeks and whispered my gratitude. I looked towards my prey, and let out a growl when he was not there I looked towards the house and hiss at the sight that met me; the mutt was they're holding on to my daughter. I let out a growl at him and said, "What the hell do you think your doing, can't you take a hint, you are not to go near my daughter." The mutt looked at me and said, "Bella what is wrong with you, you almost killed me, and you can't take me away from her, you can't, it will kill me and you don't want that." I took a step closer smirking and said, "And who says I wasn't trying to, I would have succeeded in…" I was caught off in mid sentence when someone said, "Bella love, stop you don't know what you're doing, you have to relax this is not you, I know this is hard to adjust so just relax. I know you're very angry at Jacob but, it's not his fault and don't think that I'm okay with this because I'm not, look at Nessie …"

He trailed of as I hissed at him and said, "What did you call her!" Edward looked frighten and was about to reply but was cut, "Bella that name you gave her is a bit of a mouthful" I glared at the mutt and my angered boiled and said, "And what gives you the right to changer her name she is **My Daughter**, you deranged **mutt!"** The little Alice looked disturbed by this and so did Esme. Alice looked at Jasper and said, "Honey I think Bella needs to relax why don't you calm her." Esme also agreed with this and said, "Bella sweetie you really need to relax, your going a little overboard." The major looked at Alice chuckling and said, "I'm not your **Honey, so get that straight. You don't command me, I'm not your anything, now that I'm in control I guarantee you that you will never have me again! **

**JASPER! How dare you, what's wrong with you?"** Alice gasped out.

The man in question laughed darkly and replied, "Nothing, just that it's my turn now!" The man before me turned around and cradled my face, "Isabella not everything is what it seems, our lives are based on deceit."

That's enough Jasper I think you're going a little to far, you had your fun now it time to act right. Bella please, just relax I know the idea of Rennesmee being claimed by Jack is horrible, there is nothing you can do, just relax." The pixie said.

I let out a pain laugh, my body still trembling, "And who's to say that. I will kill him she is mine. I let out a hiss, out of nowhere I was engulfed in pain I crumbled I felt arms wrapped around me. I could hear someone say, "That is enough, stop it whoever is doing this stop, show yourself."

I couldn't handle it, I gasped out stop stop. The pain went away, "mommy go away" My eyes zoned in on my daughter I could not believe on what I was hearing. Everyone stood still watching my movement. "Rennesmee why would you say that?" She replied, "I don't want you to get hurt, mommy I've seen things and I." Baby what do you mean?" The major stood in front of me and said, " They lied to us Bella, you're not Edwards mate, he only wants you for your blood and what you will soon represent, they have been manipulating you, making sure you never know the truth." I was confused; Edward crouched and shouted, "That is not true, what's wrong with you Jasper, Bella love don't listen to him." I felt threatened and the arms holding me tightened, "Isabella" I looked at Carlisle who had stood silent this whole time, these people are not innocent they have tortured us non stop, I don't know how they have kept me locked but they have."

A voice rang out, "I think this has gone far to long, It seems you guys just don't know how to keep a tight leash." The pixie said, "It's not our fault." Both Carlisle and Jasper started to growl, "Don't come any closer!" The unknown man laughed and then I was no longer next to them this stranger had his hands wrapped around me I struggled in his gripped, "Let go of me!" He laughed once more and said, "I think not princess. Then he bit me and everything went black.


End file.
